Middle Class
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU "Dude, you're obsessed," Yugi stated pointing to a picture of Anzu from her most recent ballet program. "I am not!" Atem yelled. Yugi gave Atem a look, "Okay, maybe a little" "I think you're being paranoid." "About what?" Atem asked. Yugi gave his brother back his binder, "About Anzu leaving with Johnny for good," he said, "It's been almost a year, Atem." AtemXAnzu


Domino High School: a rather normal high school. You had your jocks, your cheerleaders, your populars (outside the jocks and cheerleaders), and your "losers". The populars consisted of all, but one football player, cheerleaders, a couple by the name of The Tango Duo; Step Johnny and Mazaki Anzu, and the very rich, Kaiba Seto; President of Kaiba Corporation and Otogi Ryuji; creator of the growing popular game Dungeon Dice Monsters. The "losers" would be the 300 other students in the school. Domino was like every other high school in this way, but they did have only a single difference. They had a middle class.

This middle class existed only because that one football player absolutely refused to abandon his twin brother and his friends. This football player went by the name Motou Atem. The "Middle Class" consisted of only four other members besides Atem: Atem's (slightly younger) twin brother Motou Yugi, Yugi's best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, and their friends Honda Hiroto and Bakura Ryo. This group of five was neutral ground. Everyone knew not to mess with Yugi or his friends or face Atem's anger, but no one actually listened to what they had to say.

The group of five was once a group of six. Mazaki Anzu, the female part of The Tango Duo couple, used to be Yugi and Atem's best friend, but once she and Johnny started dating, she completely ignored them. Everyone in the group was hurt by this, but no one more so than Atem. Yugi was the only one to know of his brother's secret crush he formed on their friend in middle school. Yugi knew it was more than a crush and tried to convince his brother of this, but Atem just completely shot down the idea countless times. Yugi watched his brother go through extreme heartache when Anzu told them she was dating Johnny. Yugi knew then that Atem knew he was right and all he could do was watch as Atem broke more and more without Anzu by his side.

Even though Anzu doesn't hang out with them anymore, the entire group still goes to all her dancing performances. They stay hidden in the dark, back corners so Anzu doesn't ruin her performance by the sudden shock of seeing people she doesn't hang out with anymore there. Right now, Yugi and Atem were walking home from school, "I'm telling you," Yugi said dramatically, "That history teacher has it out for me! The answer was clearly D!"

Atem chuckled at his brother, "Calm down," Atem said, "You got a 92."

"If he just looked at the paper I would've had an A!" Yugi yelled his arms flying.

Atem shook his head, "Let me see yours!" Yugi yelled grabbing his brother's bag, "I'll prove he's out to get me!"

"Yugi!" Atem yelled chasing his brother down the sidewalk, "Give me my bag!"

Yugi stopped and looked at his brother's binder, "Give me that!" Atem yelled blushing slightly.

"Dude, you're obsessed," Yugi stated pointing to a picture of Anzu from her most recent ballet program.

"I am not!" Atem yelled smacking Yugi lightly over the head with the binder.

Yugi gave Atem a look, "Okay, maybe a little," he said putting the binder back in his bag, "But how would you feel if Rebecca suddenly started dating one of those college boys?"

Yugi blushed, "That's different!" he yelled, "_We're_ actually dating!"

Atem slung his bag over his shoulder, "So?" he asked.

Yugi groaned, "Then explain why Jounouch-kun isn't putting random pictures of that Mai girl on his binder," Yugi stated walking beside his brother, "Or Honda with Shizuka-chan."

"Jounouchi would get killed by Mai if he did and Jounouchi would kill Honda," Atem stated, "Did you not see what happened to Otogi with he hit on her when she came to walk home with him? Jounouchi was lucky school was out."

Yugi groaned, "Atem…you're obsessed!" he yelled.

"So what if I am?" Atem asked glaring, "Look at the picture Yugi," he pulled the binder out, "Something's off with her in it."

Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture, "I don't see anything," he said, "I think you're being paranoid."

"About what?" Atem asked.

Yugi gave his brother back his binder, "About Anzu leaving with Johnny for good," he said, "It's been almost a year, Atem. Graduation is next year. I can do puzzles just as well as you can."

Atem gripped his binder tightly, "She's wearing too much make-up," Atem stated.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Okay, one: since when were you a make-up expert?" Atem glared at his brother, "And two: Anzu has to wear a lot of make-up so the lights don't wash out her face."

"Then why does she wear the same amount at school?" Atem stated.

Yugi opened his mouth then froze and blinked, "Dude…you are obsessed," Yugi stated.

"I am not!" Atem yelled, "I'm worried! Big difference!"

Yugi face palmed, "Okay, I felt bad for you at the beginning, but now I feel bad for Anzu," he said.

Atem finally snapped and grabbed his short twin by the back of his collar and dragged him backwards, "Atem!" Yugi yelled, "No fair! Where are we going!?"

"Anzu's house," Atem said, "I _know_ something isn't right."

"Atem!" Yugi yelled, "You've officially lost it! Let me go!"

Atem didn't answer and continued to drag the unusually small teen, "Atem!" Yugi yelled.

* * *

Anzu rubbed her arm. Johnny had gotten mad at something stupid again. Anzu sighed as she watched the bruise take shape on her arm _I really miss the guys…Atem would never let someone get away with this, but he threated Yugi and Bakura, the sweetest ones in the group. I can't let them get hurt just because I miss Atem-I mean them! Bad Anzu!_ Suddenly, a knock sounded _please be mom who forgot her house key again and not Johnny!_ Anzu silently prayed this as she walked to the door. Anzu looked through the peephole and gasped softly, "Atem…Yugi," she asked when she opened the door.

Yugi smiled nervously, "Um, hi Anzu…" he said.

Anzu quickly, but discretely, hid her right arm just above her wrist, "Wh-what are you two doing here?" she asked slightly worried.

Atem narrowed his eyes slightly and Anzu cursed mentally. Atem was always very observant and could always tell when she was trying too hard, "I honestly don't know," Yugi said then pointed to Atem, "Ask him. He dragged me here…again!"

Anzu couldn't help but laugh at that. Atem always had the advantage over Yugi. Anzu looked at Atem confused, silently asking for an answer, "Just wanted to see how you were doing," Atem stated.

"Oh…" Anzu said, reality slamming down on her, "I'm fine."

Suddenly, thunder boomed, "Oh great!" Yugi yelled, "We'll never get home before the rain. Thanks Atem!"

Anzu hesitated slightly, "Do you want to stay here till it passes?" she asked.

_It's only till the rain stops,_ Anzu told herself, "Thanks," Yugi said with relief.

Atem just nodded. Anzu opened the door a little more so the twins could enter. Anzu knew she couldn't keep her arm behind her during the entire visit, "Help yourselves to the fridge," Anzu said, "You know what not to eat, drink, etc. I'm just going to get a jacket; it's a little chilly in here."

Yugi blinked as Anzu hurried upstairs, "On second thought," Yugi whispered, "I'm sorry I doubted your sixth sense."

Atem just hummed in an 'I totally knew I was right' way. Yugi glared, "Shut up," he said and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Anzu came down wearing a light pink jacket. Thunder boomed and the bottom fell out. Atem was sitting on the couch watching the news while Yugi was stuffing his face with chips. Anzu smiled slightly, "I almost forgot that you could eat three times your weight, Yugi," she said walking into the living room.

"I do not!" Yugi yelled, "They just don't give us enough at lunch…"

Atem chuckled while Anzu giggled. Anzu sat in the middle of her two childhood friends. Yugi turned to Anzu, "So how have you and Johnny been?" he asked.

Anzu tried to hide her sadness, "We're fine," she said forcing a smile.

Atem narrowed his eyes and Anzu quickly looked at Yugi, "How are you and Rebecca? You still together?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said smiling, "We're still together. She has to study more because her exams are soon, but that's understandable."

Anzu smiled a real smile, "That's good," she said then turned to Atem, "What about you? Or are you still planning on going on the Bachelor soon?"

Atem smirked, "Still single," he stated.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said.

"My turn," Atem said seriously, "Why do you have so much cover up on?"

Anzu stiffened slightly, "Wh-what? I'm not-" Anzu was cut off when Atem ran two fingers across her cheek.

Atem showed the make up on his fingers. Anzu looked away from her two best friends, "Anzu," Atem said dangerously, "What has he done to you?"

Yugi even showed concern now, "Nothing," Anzu said, "I just…have a lot of zits."

"You never get zits," Yugi stated.

Atem stood up and went into the kitchen. Anzu knew this was going to end badly. Thunder sounded outside and Atem came in with a wet paper towel. Anzu backed away slightly, "You can either tell me, Anzu," Atem said, "Or I'll find out myself."

Anzu just closed her eyes and turned away slightly. Atem began wiping the cover up off Anzu's cheek. After a few seconds, Atem and Yugi saw the bruise on her cheek, "Anzu!" Yugi yelled.

Anzu gasped when Atem took off her jacket. Atem grabbed her arm before she could hide it, "This one's new," he stated then looked at Anzu, "How long?"

Anzu didn't say anything, "Anzu," Yugi said concerned.

"Before we started dating…" Anzu whispered.

Atem and Yugi went wide eyed, "What?" Atem growled.

Anzu pulled her arm away, "I beat him at a dancing game one day," she said softly, "He asked me out, I declined, and then he hit me."

Atem growled and Yugi was glaring, "He…he threatened Yugi and Bakura," Anzu said.

"What?" Yugi and Atem asked shocked.

"He said he'd do ten times worse to them what he does to me," Anzu said, "That's why I stayed away from you guys," Anzu was crying now, "He forces me to dance with him! I just want to get away from him!"

Atem pulled Anzu to him and she cried into him, "Anzu," Atem said, "You should have come to me. I would've taken care of him."

Anzu shook her head, "He said he'd kill me if I even talk to you," she whispered.

Atem held Anzu close to him, "Yugi, get Shadi on the phone, now," Yugi quickly grabbed his cell phone.

"Wh-who's Shadi?" Anzu asked.

"Family Lawyer," Atem said, "Did you forget that Yugi and I get the Egyptian Museum when we turned 18?"

Anzu nodded her head, "And threatening my life or Yugi's is a seriously charge," Atem whispered in her ear, "Johnny won't know what hit him."

Anzu buried her face into Atem's chest as Yugi talked to who she assumed to be Shadi. Atem took the wet paper towel and began taking the rest of the cover up off her face. As each bruise appeared, Atem grew angrier and angrier. Finally, Atem had all the make-up off and Yugi got off the phone, "Shadi said he'll have court papers ready in two hours," he said, "We just have to either send them to court or make a deal with Johnny."

Atem nodded, "Tomorrow at school," he said, "Call Jii-chan. Tell him we're staying with Anzu. Explain what's happening."

"Right," Yugi said, "We don't want Johnny coming over just as we leave."

Anzu flinched slightly at Johnny's name. Yugi looked at Atem and Anzu and smirked, "I'm just going to do that…in the kitchen," Yugi walked away.

Atem rolled his eyes at his brother, but quickly looked at Anzu, who seemed perfectly content in Atem's arms. Finally, Anzu spoke, "Atem," she said softly, but not looking up at him.

"Hmm?" Atem asked.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Anzu looked up at him, "I was so sure I hid it well."

Atem pulled out his binder, "You did," he said, "Just too hard."

Anzu grabbed the binder in shock, "You…went to my performances?" she asked.

"Every one," Atem said, "All of us did; Bakura, Honda, Jounouchi, and Shizuka even went to some."

Anzu wiped her eyes as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks, "Atem…" she said sitting up.

Atem hugged Anzu, "Johnny will pay for this, Anzu," Atem whispered, "I'll make sure of it."

"Just don't hurt him," Anzu said, "I don't like seeing people hurt, even if they're abusive."

"I know," Atem said looking at Anzu's crystal blue eyes, "I know," he cupped her bruised cheek gently.

Anzu leaned into Atem's touch. The next thing the two knew they were kissing. Yugi came out of the kitchen to tell them Jii-chan said it was fine, but quickly made a U-turn back into the kitchen. Atem and Anzu broke away about a minute later, "Wha?" Anzu said softly, "Atem…did you…or did I?

Atem smiled, "Does it matter?" he asked.

Anzu smiled and shook her head. She hugged Atem tightly and Atem returned the hug just as tightly. Yugi peeked over the wall before walking out of the kitchen, "Jii-chan said it was fine," he said then pretended to just notice their affections, "Did I miss something?"

Atem threw a pillow in Yugi's face, "Oh shut up," he said, "We know you saw the kiss."

Yugi glared at his brother and Anzu blushed, but giggled, "Am I _that_ readable?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Anzu and Atem said.

Yugi huffed, "Anyway," he said, "Jii-chan said to punch Johnny one time for him."

"Hopefully, there will be no fighting," Atem said, "And you might want to call the others. No doubt they'll want to say a few _choice_ words at Johnny."

"Right," Yugi said, "Jounouch-kun will probably kill us both if we didn't tell him."

Anzu smiled when she remembered how protective Jounouchi was over his friends, "No one else at that popular table hurt you, right?" Atem asked as Yugi talked to Jounouchi on the phone.

Anzu shook her head, "Your teammates and cheerleaders were mean," she said, "But it seemed like Kaiba and Otogi knew what Johnny was doing because every time Johnny would start yelling at me about something stupid one of them would pull me away saying some excuse like needing an assignment in a class we didn't even share. Luckily, Johnny didn't know my schedule."

"Kaiba and Otogi," Atem said, "Figures. They probably found out about the threats and wanted to save their own butts."

"Kaiba and Otogi were actually very kind to me," Anzu said, "Kaiba less obvious, but I could still see it."

"Remind me to thank them tomorrow," Atem said.

The second Yugi hung up the phone on Bakura, the doorbell rang. Yugi and Atem looked at each other, "Anzu!" Anzu smiled when their friends just let themselves in.

"Hi," Anzu said nervously.

"I'm gonna kill that-"

"Onii-chan!" Shizuka yelled before Jounouchi could finish.

Bakura came over and looked at Anzu's bruises, "I think if we can keep Step-san away from Anzu-chan then her wounds will heal," he said softly.

"Oh trust me," Yugi said, "Shadi has Johnny in so deep that he'll either have to transfer schools or go to jail."

Anzu leaned on Atem and he pulled her close, "Eh…did we miss something?" Honda asked.

Yugi smirked, "A little," he said.

Atem threw another pillow at Yugi's face. Honda and Jounouchi burst out laughing while Bakura chuckled quietly and Shizuka giggled, "Atem!" Yugi yelled.

Atem just smirked at his brother, "What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

The next day at school, Anzu walked with her friends down the hallways. Suddenly, Johnny stopped in front of them. Anzu shrunk and hid behind Atem, "Anzu," Johnny said, but stopped when Jounouchi, Honda, and Atem stood in front of Yugi, Bakura, and Anzu glaring, "What's the meaning of this? I just want my girlfriend."

This had everybody in the hallway and classrooms watching, "After what you've done to her?" Jounouchi asked, "Not in this lifetime. You two are done."

"That's not your decision, loser," Johnny said crossing his arms, "Anzu."

Atem stood in front of Anzu growling lowly, "Johnny, I'm giving you a choice," he said, "Leave Anzu, my brother, and friends alone or you will be put in jail."

Several gasps sounded in the hallway, "What?" Johnny asked, "On what charges Motou?"

"Abuse," Atem glared, "And threatening Yugi's life."

"It was just a threat," Johnny said deadpanned, "That won't hold-"

"Our family owns the Egyptian Museum," Yugi said crossing his arms.

More gasps and Johnny paled, "You didn't think Kaiba and Otogi pulled Anzu away for nothing, did you?" Atem asked then turned to said boys, "Thanks, by the way."

Kaiba and Otogi just nodded. Atem turned back to Johnny, "Your choice, _Step_," Atem said, "Jail or follow my instructions to the letter."

Johnny glared at Anzu and she hid more behind Atem, "Fine," Johnny said, "You win. Keep her."

Johnny walked away parting the hallway as he went. Anzu blinked, as if she couldn't believe it was that easy. Jounouchi, Honda, and Atem relaxed. Atem looked at Anzu and smirked, "Next time, come to us," he said.

Anzu smiled softly. Atem grabbed Anzu's hand, intertwined their fingers. Anzu smiled and the group walked to their classes. They completely ignored the shocked hallway. Well, looks like the Middle Class just revolted. And they won with ease.


End file.
